


True mates

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, True Mates, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean gets off work and about to go home when a faint scent of honey and a strong scent of distress hits his nose.He finds two omega boys using a cardboard box as shelter, when he approaches the two boys he sees that the honey scent is coming from the younger of the two the beautiful blue eyed boy and he knows he can't leave them there now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read the Tag for underage  
> Gabe and Castiel are young Omegas and have heats so please donot comment with hate.

Dean was working late at his friends Bar and was heading to his car when he caught a faint smell of honey and then two omega signs of distress Wondering why two would be outside so late he followed the scent. The scent led him down a seemingly empty allyway, When he noticed no one there he turned and started back towards his car when a whimper let out.

“Its ok, Im not going to hurt you” Dean called out to the dark.

No answer.

Dean waited a bit, thats when two small boys caught his attention. The honey smell came from one with black hair and light blue eyes that climbed out from under a cardboard box and another a brunette with brown eyes came from behind. They were filthy and looked like they haven't eaten in awhile.

“Hey, its ok” Dean whispered he really wanted to cry. He took a step closer and the older of the two stepped in front of the other one.  
“I promise I am not going to hurt you, I just want to know why are you two out here?” Dean bent down so he was eye level with the boys.  
“Daddy was going to sell us, He hates omegas.” The one with black hair spoke

Dean was angry now, he tried not to show it for the fear of scaring the two. What kind of parent sells young kids, They probably haven't had their first heats yet. 

“Come with me, you need to get out of this weather and eat something” Dean tried to not sound like a creep. “Its just me and my brother right now, and I just can't leave two pups on the street.”

The black haired boy seemed to agree and started to follow but the brunette was weary of the alpha, Dean didn't blame him. As they got to his Impala they piled into the backseat while Dean turned the heat on as he drove

“So what are your names” Dean looked back at the two omegas  
“ I'm Castiel,” the boy chirped in a happy tone “ this is my brother Gabe” 

It was a 20 minute drive home and Dean ushered the kids inside quickly because it started to rain.

“Sammy, I am uh Home” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam came into the livingroom and stopped when he saw the kids next to Dean  
“Uh, Dean. Who are they” Sam looked at his brother eyebrow raised.  
“They were outside when my shift ended, in an empty allyway in a carboard box for shelter. Castiel” he pointed to Castiel “ told me that their dad was going to sell them so they ran off, I could not just leave them”  
“No, I guess you couldn't but Dean” Sam sighed looking over at the two who were looking around “ lets just eat dinner” he gestured to everyone and then the table.

The boys ate 2 hamburgers each, they were starving. And then Dean took out a trundle bed he had folded up and set it up in the livingroom for them. He would fix up the spare room tomorrow but right now they were too tired and need to get clean.

Each boy bathed and looked better in their two sizes to big pjs. Dean looked at Castiel and could smell more of the honey he smelled earlier but there was was other scents to it, Lilacs with a hint of nutmeg.

“Sam!” Dean dragged his little brother into his room  
“Ouch Dean, what.!” Sam rubbed his arm.  
“I..I..think Castiel is my true mate” Dean looked down at his shoes. “His scent was masked by the layers of dirt but I scented him which made me look in the first place.  
“He is too young Dean, probably too young to even have been through his first heat” Sam scolded  
“I thought of that Sammy” Dean snapped “But I never asked how old they were actually. And isn't it true that if you do find your True Mate, you're scent bonded anyway no matter what?”

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. Dean was right though if Castiel was his True Mate they both would feel the affects of it. 

They exited Dean's room and four pairs of eyes were on the two men as they walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Castiel got up out of the trundle bed and sat next to Dean and smiled up at him. “Hi,Dean”

“Hi, Cas” Dean looked at the Omega who was starting to cuddle into Dean's side and Dean put an arm around Cas who closed his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat “So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you two”  
Gabe was on that question fast “ I am 16 yrs. I know I don't look like I am since I am short and Castiel there is 13yrs. Dad wanted to sell Castiel asap because he has not had his...” Gabe stopped talking when he noticed Dean tense up.

“And I should shut my mouth. But as always I talk too much Dad had been trying to get rid of me for years but the alphas hate that I speak my mind, He was going to sell us as a pair he found an alpha who seemed to want take us, that is when we ran” Gabe frowned his scent turning sour “Dean you are the only one that Cassie has opened up to besides me. He does not seem a bit shy and fell asleep instantly you put your arm around him.” He put his finger on his chin “I never believed in the True Mate thing till I saw how Cassie just looked at you with awe just now”

“So you believe in that sort of thing” Sam said looking at the sleeping omega at Dean's side.  
“most all omegas do, or hope for it.” Gabe said to the alpha. “And if Cassie is happy here with Dean I will be happy to know he is taken care of, Dean you seem like a good one.” He turned to Dean and smiled.  
“What about you?” Dean knows the look of a brother protecting a brother. “ I would do anything for him, Even if it ment going to that awful alpha to make sure he was safe.I ran with him to keep him safe. Now I don't know, He has you now. He is now yours” Gabe said sadly “ maybe I can find my own mate that will understand me out there, Just can I stay here till I find my own place? I don't have a job or any money right now.”

Wait did Gabe actually think he was being kicked out?

“Gabe you are not leaving by yourself, Cas here needs you. Hell Sammy here is my brother and I still need him from time to time.” Dean laughed at the last thing he said. “You will stay as long as you want and need to”

Sam actually was teary eyed “ Gabe did you think you were not needed anymore and that we were just going to kick you out the door?”  
“Yes, hello. Gabe waved his hands around “Omega here, raised to only believe certin things. “We don't have a say, we are only here to serve the alpha and raise the pups.” He said in a stern mocking voice. “When I thought of Cassie getting a mate, mind you againts his will. I would be either passed off to an unmated alpha nearby or thrown out into the street without him. Especially with his heat aproching sometime soon someone would of claimed him and I would be powerless.” Dean inturupted the thoughts and rant of what would of happened to Cas if he didn't get to him tonight.  
“Dean?” Sam looks at his brother who clutched Castiel tighter to him  
“I'm fine” Dean lied.

Dean put Castiel in the trundle bed next to Gabe and went into his room. 

///

The next morning Dean woke up to the scent of honey in his room. He opened his eyes and that is when he noticed a head was on his chest and a hand draped over his chest. When did Cas come into his room? Fuck. Dean knew the boys heat was approching soon, The honey Scent was stronger today and lilacs were present Dean stop himself from just taking him right there he smelt too good and it reached the alpha in him.

Dean quietly got out of bed without waking the omega and slipped out of the room and headed into the bathroom.

“Morning” Gabe sang out over some pancakes he cooked for the house.  
“Hey Gabe. Uh, when did Cas come into my room?” Dean asked.  
“Sometime after 2 am I think. He had a nightmare and he just wandered in there, didn't want to bother with telling him no. why?” Gabe laughed  
“Just surprised. Do you know that his heat is close, Do you need things from the store to help him through it? I am not much of an expert when it comes to heats so I need a list for when I go to the store” Dean babbled on when Gabe stopped him.  
“Dean stop. You are his alpha, didn't they teach you what happens in health class what that means?  
Gabe sarcastically smiled.  
“But he is only 13” Dean rasped out “ I don't want to claim a kid againts his better judgement, what happens if he gets....” Dean trailed off at the thought.  
“God Dean I am glad Cas found a pretty one, Cuz you sure are not thinking.” Gabe put pancakes on his, Sam's and Castiels plates. “He has a week or so, We can get him on birth control. Make an appointment for him and I will go with him. Plus he is your true mate Dean, you wont be doing anything wrong againts his judgement”

Sam came from his bedroom still yawning “ Hello Samsquatch, Pancakes” Gabe smiled.  
Soon Cas came from Dean's Bedroom yawning “pancakes?” He tilted his head and sat down and began eating.

After breakfeast Dean pulled out his cell and made an appointment for later today for both boys to be seen, Gabe protested about going and being seen but was told that it was safer to be on blockers to combat unwanted Asshole alphas and he relented.

Dean wanted to take the boys to buy clothes and items they would need. Gabe needed a bed since it seemed Cas would be staying in Dean's room and Gabe would be in the guest one. Food was also on the to do list. 

Shopping was easy with Gabe following Deans orders to pick out what he wanted to eat. Gabe insisted on doing the cooking for letting him stay with them and since he hated cooking and Sam was working long hours they didn't eat together most days anyway he let him. 

The appointment was for 3 pm and for some reason Dean did not want to leave Castiel side. Gabe said it was Cas's heat approching that made him feel protective of his mate and Dean could not argue with him about it.

“Gabe I feel like a pervert sitting here with a 13 year old to be mate.” Dean finally said while waiting for the dr to call them back.  
“Why? The alpha that was going to take us was 40” Gabe scrunched his nose “ what are you 30?”  
“23” Dean sighed “really 40?”  
Gabe nodded “Dad did not care who took us, the guy was going to pay to take us so who cares about his age huh? He snorted.

///  
They returned home after a grueling dr visit. Cas was put on birth control and Dean was told that his heat was to be expected withen 5 days. Gabe frowned as they sat down to lunch.  
“He is going to be looking for us, why didn't I think about that.” Gabe pushed away from the tabe “ of course, he lost out on money. He'll take it all away” Gabes hands were shaking as Sam aproached him.

“Gabe?” Sam put his hand on the crying omega  
“Our father Sam!” Gabe yelled out “ he will find us. And when he does he might not be able to take Cassie but he can take me!” the omega sobbed into his chest  
“he wont take you” Sam hugged him  
“I am unmated Sam.” he scowled “ his, fair stock,profitable.”  
“I know you may not believe me but I was waiting for Dean and Castiels thing to blow over before I said anything but I do believe he was not the only one who found their mate Gabe.”  
“Huh” Gabe said through tears  
“Did you feel anything when we met?” Sam smiled.

Now that Gabe thought about it and was not focused fully on Castiel he scented Sam and it made him think of nothing but “Home” he whispered shocked.  
“True mates in brothers” Sam said before kissing Gabe on the lips rendering him speachless.  
“wow” Gabe laugheed out kissing Sam again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Find them!” Zachariah boomed into the phone “They're omegas they couldn't have gone far.”

He was losing his patience. He had his whole security team plus a few hired men to find his two sons and bring them back and so far no one in the week they have been gone has even spotted a trace of them.

“Useless, all useless.” He yelled out. “how hard is it to find two teen omegas, one who is due for a heat any day. I am losing money on those two brats. They probably get this from their birth Omega, I knew I should of kept them away from her” He slammed his fist on the table.

The phone rang and his respsonist picked it up. “Sir,” she said. “ one of Crowley's men is on the line. Asking about the boys again. Should I tell him not now?”

Fuck he has been calling every other day asking about them, especially the young one Castiel. “Yes, tell him not now”

He needed to find them before Crowley decided to pay a visit and relizes they are not here.

///

Meanwhile at the winchesters Dean woke up to Castiel in his face.  
“Morning sweetheart” Dean laughed at the bedhead Castiel sported. Dean inhailed the sweet scent of honey that overflowed into his nose." Your heat is soon" He smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead  
“Then we can be Mates and I can be a good omega for you” He smiled and kissed Dean on the forehead and lept off the bed and out the door.

Damn now he had a boner he had to take care of before he went out to get breakfast.

When he was out and done with his 'activity' Dean noticed Sam and Gabe sitting near each other and a dorky grin on Sam's face.  
“Something going on you two would like to share” he smirked.  
“Oh. Didn't Sam tell you” Gabe blushed and put his hand on Sams. “You are not the only one to find their true mate Dean o.” He giggled.

Sam reddned but nodded. 

“Gabe I don't feel good” Castiel whined out and Dean rushed over to stop midway.  
“Oh baby bro, You are going into heat early.” Gabe looked to Dean who was staring at Cas but a low growl escaped his throat. “Im' scared” Castiel cried out which made Dean move into action.

“Its ok I got you” Dean tried to calm him down.  
“Dean don't hurt him you got it!” Gabe said sternly.

A growl from Dean and a nod and the door to Dean's room was shut.

“Dean, I am scared...But I need...” He wiggled around as Dean locked the door behind him.  
“shh. Its fine. I am going to take care of it, We are going to go at your pace ok.” Dean cooed and Castiel nodded.  
Dean kissed the omega cupping his face pushing his fears back and putting out calming scents. Castiel kissed back wanting more than gentle kissing and bucked up when Dean's tounge entered his mouth.

Slick poured out of Castiel and Dean's nostrils flared “ You smell heavenly Cas. Can't wait to taste you.” Dean kissed the omega again this time more agressively. 

“Please.” Cas moaned as Dean took of his shirt and balled it up into the corner of the room along with his own shirt. 

Dean flicked his tounge out and licked at a nipple and Castiel Gasped “Oh” and Dean started to suck on it making it hard before moving onto the other one and doing the same.

Dean moved to Castiels neck and licked and sucked at where he was going to bite and Castiel moved his head to the side so Dean had more room. Dean moaned into his neck and ground into Cas's body

“Fuck, can't wait, need to taste you” Dean roared out and withen one swift motion Castiels cock was sprung free and Dean's mouth was sucking him down.

“Dean” Castiel Kept Chanting over and over again as Dean kept sucking.

Dean pulled off and spread Castiels checks apart taking his tounge and plunging it into his hole and lapping up all the slick he could.

“Ah,” Castiel cried cumming as soon as Dean breached his hole with his tounge and kept licking.

Dean reared his head and looked up to see a blissed out Cas smiling as he got up on his knees and went to line himself up to Castiels entrance “Ready Cas?” He called out smiling.

A quick nod and Dean pushed in and stilled letting Castiel get used to the feel. “You good?”

another nod, Dean leaned down to kiss his Angel as he slowly rocked in and out of him with little “uh” noises making his alpha roar. Dean shifted up to angle at Castiel prostate and Cas shot up and Came hard.

“What..was..That..”He panted as he laid back down.  
“I hit your prostate Cas.” Dean smirked and continued rocking alittle faster this time.  
“Do it again” Cas demanded.  
“Bossy omega” Dean chuckled and angled to keep hitting the right spot.  
“Not gonna last long Cas” He thrust a few more times before his knot inflatted and Came inside Cas hard and fast. He bent over and licked the omegas neck a few times bitting down claiming Castiel as his mate.

////

“So Sam.” Gabe looked at his stunning alpha with wiggling eyebrows “When do you want to claim me?”

Sam choked on his coffee and looked at Gabe who smiled innocently. “Well, First I.. uh.. would like to get you on birth control.” Sam stuttered he was getting hard at thinking of claiming Gabe.  
“You don't want pups?” Gabe pouted.  
“No..Yes.. I do but don't you think you are a little young” Sam asked.  
“Not really, Most omegas my age have pups at 16. Plus Cassie will probably pup at 16 depending on what he wants.” Gabe smiled “Lets make a mini Moose on my next heat which is in two weeks.”  
“But you just got settled here, are you sure that is what you want?” Sam squeeked in a rushed tone.  
“My moose is scared, thats cute. But you don't have to wait for my heat to claim me Sam. I just wanted Dean to wait for Cassie since he was young. He winked at Sam.

Damn Sam wanted to Claim Gabe right now and Gabe knew it too he could scent the alpha's arousal and wiggled his eyebrows some more.

“Fuck me” Sam whispered.  
“No Sam. You Fuck me” Gabe laughed leadimg Sam into his room.

///  
The whole week Dean and Castiel were wrapped around each other as new mates. 

When Castiels heat ended and after taking a long shower filled with kisses they left the bedroom to a smiling Gabe and Sam. 

“Hello you two” Dean said curiously as he set down a sandwich with chips on a plate for Cas then himself. Thats when he spotted the bite mark on Gabe,  
“Ah, you two have been busy as well.” Sam reddend at Deans remark  
“Yup, I am offically off the market as of three days ago.” Gabe winked at his brother who blushed.

Dean cleaned up the dishes after they ate and decided that after being cooped up in the apartment for a week that they needed some air and wanted to show Cas around town in which Sam said he thought it would be a good idea for them to go as a family.

Castiel held Deans hand the whole time and ooh'd at every store window they came across making Dean chuckle.

“Hey Gabe, Has Castiel ever seen in a store before?” He half joked as Castiel tugged at Deans arm when he saw a display that held stuffed animals.

Gabe frowned and half laughed knowing Dean was joking but still had tears in his eyes which Sam saw and squeezed his hand asking whats wrong.

“We were not aloud to go outside unless it was to do some chore, Castiel has never had toys that were his own. Us omegas had to share what had, Clothes,toys anything.”

Dean looked at Castiel who stopped and stared at a big bumbled bee stuffed animal in the window.  
“Lets go in here and get something Ok?” And Cas jumped up and down excitedly.

“Gabe, What about you?” Sam asked “You keep saying what Castiel didn't have.”  
“It was worse for him. I could handle it, being the only other omega in the family I learned how to adapt to my fathers harshness.” He paused as he saw Castiel pick out the big bee in the window and smiled. “ Castiel from the moment learned that he was omega my father hated him, treated him different, kept his self esteem low enough that he would not talk back. After I turned out the way I did so out spoken our father made sure not to repeat my upbringing and got harsher.” Sam blinked a few tears out of his eyes and hugged Gabe who cried into his chest. “I am tired of being scared Sam” He sobbed out.

“Never again Gabe, Hey do you want a stuffed animal or maybe some candy?” Sam cooed into his ear

Gabe smiled up brightly and Sam took him into the store.

///

They Came home with a few bags full of stuff. Castiel clutching the Bee happily humming. Gabe even got a stuffed animal when Castiel brought him over to the display and he saw a stuffed Moose. They also got a lot of toys and other stuff that they wanted Sam and Dean told the boys to pick out whatever they wanted.

Dean had to go back to work that night much to Castiels pouting and whining.  
“I'll be back soon I promise” He hugged and kissed Castiel.

Sam put on “The Bee movie” to distract Castiel from Dean leaving which worked when Gabe said it was about Bees he was fixated on the screen. 

“Man that kid loves Bees Sam” Gabe chuckled as he watched the animated Bees on the screen.

///  
A few weeks go by and things are going sweetly and Dean was walking with Castiel in the park when Dean felt a weird feeling creep up behind him He didn't like it, It made him growl and Castiel looked up at him.  
“Whats wrong Dean?” Cas says with worried eyes feeling the worry through their bond.  
“I think we should go home Cas,” Dean says taking Cas's hand tighter in his.

A man wearing a dark blue suit is staring at them from across the street. He starts talking into a cellphone not taking his eyes off of Castiel when Dean puts him behind his back.

“You got a problem!” Dean growls out “Stop staring at my mate!” 

The man walks and turns the corner.

They walk home and lock the door, Castiel goes to his brother who proceeds to tell his brother what happened outside.

“Dean whats wrong, why are you upset” Sam gets up off the couch.  
“Some asshole was looking at Cas weirdly. He was wearing a suit, Did not sit right with me” Dean tried to calm down.  
“Someone was staring at Cassie?” Gabe called out over towards them. “Did he follow you?”  
“Why?” Dean questioned a little harshly.  
“Well, our father has men working for him that wear blue suits. They track his buisness transactions” Gabe squeeked out when he saw the look on Deans face “ I get it the suit was blue wasn't it”  
“No!” Castiel Yelled and ran to Dean  
“its ok Cassie, he can't take us.” Gabe shakingly said “Its againts the law to take mates away from each other.”

“Dean we should go away for a bit, till they move on from this town” Sam said clutching Gabe  
“like a vacation” Dean rasped out “Yeah, I can take some time off from work”  
“We can go to Bobby's” Sam said “ He would love to meet his son- in- laws so to speak.”

Sam and Dean packed a small bag for each of them noting to buy more once they get to Bobbys and headed out to the Impala and got onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

“This better be about the omegas” Zachariah yelled into the phone as he picked up  
“Yes sir” Gordon said.  
“Well!” He growled out   
“I saw the young one” Gordon stuttered “He was with an alpha”

Zachariah yelled curse words, Gordon had to pull the phone away from his ear “Why didn't you grab him?”

“I can't sir” Gordon cried out  
“Why not?” Zachariah was fuming now “Is it too hard for a beta to grab a 13 year old” He scoffed.  
“No..not that sir. The alpha seemed to have...mated with him” Gordon winced as he waited for Zachariah to blow up.  
“I am not paying you for your judgement just grab my sons. I don't care if he is mated, the alpha who wants my two sons will be pissed and I will take a pay cut but I will deal with Castiel when he gets home, His brother is probably with him, make him tell you where he is hiding! Zachariah yelled and hung up.

///

Dean pulled up to a gas station to fill up the impala, He smiled as he saw the two omegas sleeping in the back seat Castiel clutching his stuffed bee Dean ran his hand through his hair and kissed his cheek before running inside to pay for the gas.

It was sunset before they pulled into a motel parking lot to rest for the night. After getting a room and settling in they went out to a diner for something to eat.

“Dean, Dean,” Castiel tapped on his hip whispering.  
“Yes sweatheart” Dean chuckled  
“I want a milkshake please” He whispered  
“Why are you whispering?” Dean whispered back.

Castiel laughed and hid his face in Deans shirt and Dean tickled then kissed him.  
“God, Get a room. Its hurting my eyes” Gabe laughed as he leaned on Sam.  
“Not my fault your brother is adorably cute” Dean quipped and stuck out his tongue.

They got a booth and sat down Dean ordering a burger with fries with pie. Castiel wanting to be like Dean ordered the Same thing but a chocolate milkshake instead. Sam ordered a salad with a side of Fries with Gabe ordering pizza and onion rings.

Back at the motel room they ordered a movie which was only watched half way through as Castiel wanted to build a fort and fell asleep in it, Dean pulled him close as he pulled the blanket on them both falling asleep.

///  
Castiel woke up in the car “You were out like a light Cassie, I tried to wake you Did not want to get up” Gabe giggled as Castiel grumbled a shut up to his brother.

They arrived at Bobbys mid day and were greeted by the old man “Hi boys” He hugged the two men and then asked to see his new sons in law.

Castiel hid behind Dean who told him its ok and that Bobby was a kind old alpha. Gabe shook the mans hand saying thanks for letting them stay here.

Dean proceeded to tell Bobby the whole story of how he found the boys and that Sam and Gabe where also True mates and that the reason they needed to hide out here for awhile was of what their father wants and is looking for them.

Bobby asked the obvious question and Gabe was the one to answer.  
“My father will do anything to not lose money.” He stated “I just don't understand him, never did. I am afraid what he will do once he finds out we are mated. He's a buisness man, selling us was his main goal.”

Bobby crinkled his nose “What kind of alpha sells his kids” He growled out.  
“Its not illegal to sell omegas who are of mating age which is 13.” Gabe added in a sad voice. “Cassie was just about to go into heat when we ran, He wont stop looking”

Dean wondered what he was going to do, They couldn't hide out forever at Bobby's. Gabe was adament that their father would never stop looking for them and was so upset that Sam had to take him upstairs to calm down. Castiel just looked at Dean clutching his bee when he started crying about Gabe being upset.

“Ok everyone needs to calm down” Bobby said in his fatherly alpha voice “ We are going to sleep on it, then tomorrow we are going to regroup and think of a plan”

Dean nodded and took Castiel to the other spare bedroom.

///

The next morning while both winchesters were drinking coffee letting the boys sleep in  
“What about moving” Sam said yawning into the coffee cup he held.  
“Here, we can't move in with Bobby Sam” Dean wiped sleep from his eyes. 

It took awhile for Castiel to fall asleep and even when he did Dean worried all night. Sam had a rough night as well Gabe could not calm down till Sam rubbed his back and laying down with him cuddling the omega till they both fell asleep hours later.

“Dean I am talking about a house or an apartment” Sam rolled his eyes “We can go get our stuff later when everything calms down.”

Bobby entered the kitchen “I think that is a great idea boys, plus it would get you guys to come over often. Ellen and Jo would love it also”

Ellen and Jo, Dean forgot to mention to them that they were going to be coming to town, but thought the situation was too tense. “True, But we don't have that much Cash. Where am I or Sammy going to find work?”

“Well, You can work here Dean. I know you love cars” Bobby rolled his eyes at the alpha “Plus I can lend you the cash to help you start up your life”  
“Seriously Bobby that would be great!” Sam smiled   
“You two are family and your mates are family now. We gotta protect each other” Bobby reached out to hug his two boys.

“Am I interupting a tender moment?” Gabe laughed as he came in holding Castiels hand.

The three men laughed

“We decided to move here in town closer to Bobby” Sam said as he kissed Gabe  
“What about your stuff back home?” Gabe kissed Sam's cheek  
“We'll get it later” Dean picked up Castiel placing him in a chair “besides its just stuff”

They went to a realitor after breakfast and showers. Thinking a house with at least a backyard would be nice with at least three bedrooms. Looking at some properties around the area they wanted the omegas to like the home first before anything else.

After touring four homes and taking lots of pictures of each house they stopped at the roadhouse for lunch. 

Sitting down in a booth they talked “So any one you guys liked in perticular?” Dean asked

Just then he was slapped in the arm”Ouch, Jo that hurt”  
“Serves you right Dean,” She then slaps Sam's arm which Gabe growled at her  
“You two come in here with your new mates without a phone call saying you're in town” Ellen called over the bar.   
“What the hell” Gabe yells out   
“Gabe, Castiel. This young Omega is Jo. She is like our sister” Dean smiles at the two shocked omegas “That woman over the bar there is the fiesty Ellen. Our somewhat beta mom” 

“Dean we hear from Bobby you guys are moving here?” Ellen walks over towards them  
“yeah, looking at house pictures we took as your lovely daughter hit me.” He sarcastically said  
“Well let me get you boys something to eat while you talk things over, Jo take their orders” Ellen pointed at her daughter.

After taking their orders and getting some sass from Gabe about touching their mates like that she left saying she liked him.

“So I liked the one with the big backyard and baywindow in the livingroom. It also had four bedrooms just incase our family grows some more.” Castiel whispered as his face reddend at the last part.  
“Cassie!” Gabe smirked and winked at Dean. “I agree with my brother. It was spacious. Something the other houses didn't have.”

They ate and talked more about the other places and decided to place an offer on the house that Castiel liked. 

Returning back to Bobby's Dean told him about the offer of the house they made and Dean also said he would work off the loan he borrowed from him. Bobby agreed and Dean started the next morning fixing up cars. Bobby offered Sam a job as well but declined saying Cars were not his thing, He went into town trying to find a job he would be good at.  
///  
Two years later.

Castiel was on the back porch of the house watching his newly planted Lillies that just sprouted sway in the wind, Castiel found out he loved gardening and was out there every single day he sighed  
“Cassie?” Gabe called out from inside the house.  
“Outside Gabe” He turned to call to his brother who opened the back door.

Castiel frowned. Gabe and Sam were expecting their first pup, Gabe found out last month he was expecting and Castiel was a little jelous that it wasn't him and Dean. Dean never hinted he even wanted pups since they moved in, Castiel tried bringing it up once but was told by Dean he was too young to be wanting that type of thing so soon.( That was a year ago)

“You're frowning again Cassie” Gabe frowned  
“Maybe Dean doesn't want me anymore, He doesn't want pups with me” Cas teared up.  
“Is that why you've been avoiding everyone lately” Gabe hugged him and then laughed “ He loves you, Have you talked to him.” He wiped a tear from his cheek.  
“I did, but not for awhile, Thought maybe he would just want to, Like the way Sam is the way with you.” Cas stuttered out.  
“Cas, Sam and I are different, Plus I talk with him about everything. Dean has a hard time comunicating anything that is remotely emotional.” Gabe said, that made Cas laugh.

Castiel made a commitment that after dinner he would have a long talk with Dean.

Dinner was made by the two omegas and by the time the two winchester men came home it was ready and was on the table.

“Smells good” Dean commented as he kissed Castiel on the lips “Did you have a good day, Sweetheart” Castiel nodded and Sat down next to Gabe.

Talking about their days while eating and laughing was fun and all but Castiel really wanted to talk to Dean. Dean saw this and excused them from the table and headed to the bedroom.

“Hey Cas, You have been quiet mostly all night. Anything you want to talk about?” Dean worried he had done something wrong when Castiels scent changed.  
“Dean, I have been waiting for you to...” Castiel paused. He had no idea how to say he wanted a pup, and it showed on his face that he was struggling.  
“Cas?” Dean walked over towards him and put an arm over his waist.  
“Dean, I want to have a pup!” Castiel blurted out “I have wanted one for so long with you, but..but you never seem to want to.” His eyes were tearing up “Gabe and Sam are having one, and everyday I wish it were me pregnant, Sometimes I think you don't want me in that way.” He sobbed out when Dean hugged him rubbing his back.  
“Baby, of course I want pups. God I want them with you so bad, Its just I don't want to take your childhood away from you.” Dean was crying now, He had no idea Cas was feeling this bad about not having a baby.  
“What? I am not a child Dean. Most omegas my age already have pups. The next door neighbor has three and she is two years older than I am!” He huffed and Dean kissed him and chuckled.  
“Ok ok. Didn't know you were keeping score with the next door neighbor” He laughed out loud when Castiel pouted. “We can stop your birth control ok. Next month when you run out and your heat hits we can try for pups how does that sound.”

Castiel burst into excitement and pushed the alpha onto the bed kissing all over his face. “Gonna have pups” he said panting between kisses that turned into amazing sex.

///

“Well it took two years but I finally found out where those Omegas were hiding!” Crowley calmly stated towards Zachariah who held his head in shame.  
“I am sorry this happened” Zachariah looked up at the Alpha.  
“No problem, I just need to get them back to me just as you promised” He chuckled.  
“You still want them? I can give you others. My daughter is still too young but she will be of mating age in a few years” Zachariah questioned trying to figure what Crowley was up to.  
“No one backs out on me, When I get them you will get half of what we agreed on.” Crowley smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The month seemed to lag on for Castiel, He tried to get Dean to let him get off early but he didn't relent said that Castiel would just get sick if he just stopped in the middle.

“Stop with all the sighing Cassie, I can hear you from my room.” Gabe shouted out grumply because he was trying to take a nap and had just stopped throwing up.  
“What are you so mad about?” Castiel huffed  
“I was trying to sleep. I was up since before dawn throwing up Unlike you who can sleep all you want, I barely get any.” Gabe yelled out truging back to his room and slammed the door.

Castiel never heard Gabe yell at him before and it made Castiel sad he started to cry.

Dean came home for lunch and opened the door when he heard Cas cry.   
“Baby, Whats wrong?” Dean dropped everything he was holding onto the table.  
“G-Gabe yelled at me for sighing.” He stuttered out “I woke him up accidently and he got mad at me” he cried into Dean's shirt”  
“Sam told me before work that he was up all night and early this morning throwing up” Dean rubbed soothing circles on Castiels back. “He is exhausted from the pregnancy Cas, besides what were you sighing about?”  
“The month is too long” Cas looked up at Dean. “I want to be pregnant with your pups now!” he pouted.  
Dean chuckled “We have two weeks Cas, then a few days till your heat hits. I already made the arrangements with Bobby to take the week off.” 

Castiel just hugged Dean and scented him calming him down even more.

“When Sam is not here can you please take care of Gabe? He needs help when he does not feel well and to make sure he is eating and drinking while we work.” Dean asked hoping this task would keep him busy for the next two weeks.

Castiel nodded. “Ok, I will be the best brother ever”  
“Thats my good boy” Dean chuckled. “shall we eat lunch.”

After sandwiches and chips Dean had to return to work. He kissed Castiel goodbye and drove off in the Impala.

“Gabe?” Castiel poked his head into the dark room.  
“in the bathroom” His weak voice spoke.  
“I got you some gaterade, and some crackers to help settle your stomach.” Castiel pushed through to the bathroom.  
“Thanks, I swear this kid wants to kill me” He lightly chuckled.  
“Do you want Sam to take you to the dr.?” Cas asked noticing the frown on Gabe  
“Nah, we have our check up in two weeks. First ultrasound to see whats in there” He pointed to his stomach.  
“Sorry about earlier Cassie” Gabe hugged him “I am so tired and moody, when I heard you out there I just snapped.” 

Castiel knew he didn't mean it, Pregnancy makes you do weird things.

 

///  
Castiel was estatic this morning. It marked the end of the month meaning he no longer was going on birth control and his heat should be any day now, He just had to wait for it.

“Morning Sweatheart, you are up early” Dean said tightning his grip around the omega to get him closer “you smell awesome”   
“Its cause I am close to my heat Dean” Castiel smirked and kissed his Alpha.  
“So you are” Dean got up, stretching out “ After work today you are all mine for a week.” He growled out.

Castiel was giddy and antsy. All day he was on pins and needles. His heat actualy kicked in around the time Dean left after lunch but didn't want to bring Dean home early.

Cas Gasped out as a cramp made him double over.  
“Cassie, you know Bobby wont get mad if you need Dean because of this earlier than expected.” Gabe said eating some Strawberries.  
“Can you call him for me please” He said in between breaths. He could not get up to get his phone.  
“Sure” Gabe got up and got his phone.  
///  
Dean was in the middle of fixing a buick when Bobby came out saying Gabe was on the phone.  
“Gabe?” Dean asked “Whats wrong, everything ok?”  
“Everythings fine, except for one thing... Cassie went into heat about an hour ago and is...hello”

Dean dropped the phone. His mate was in heat and in pain. He shut the phone off ignoring the hello from Gabe.   
“Bobby!” Dean ran into the alpha. “I need to go, Cas he is in heat”  
“Go.” The alpha chuckled.

///

“Cas!” Dean yelled out as he let the door slam open and shut.  
“Bedroom Dean-o” Gabe said fixing something to eat.

Dean ran into the bedroom and slammed the door closed. Omega slick was in the air and his alpha was on high alert.

“Alpha?” Cas squeeked out in a whisper  
“Cas..shh, baby why did you wait so long to get me? Dean put on the lamp  
“Didn't...wanna” Cas arched his back up “ah it hurts. Please Dean” he whimpered

Dean took his clothes off and climbed into bed.  
“Shh, Ok I got you..” Dean calmed the omega with his scent.

He dragged Cas onto him so that Cas was straddling him. Cas bent down and captured Dean into a passionate kiss and Dean opened his mouth to let Cas have access. Dean pulled away to take a breath and then started kissing down the omega's neck nibbling on the mating mark along the way.   
“Dean, Please...Need you now” Cas begged.

Flipping them over so that Cas was on his back Dean took Cas's right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it making Cas gasp and moan loud, slick was coating his thighs and he was writhing under Dean  
“Alpha.. knot me” Cas moaned into his ear  
“I intend to Cas” Dean growled

Dean wanted to prolong it but saw that Cas was not going to hold on much longer. “Cum for me Cas”  
He said as he took Cas's cock into his mouth and sucked.  
“Ah...D..Dean” Cas shut his eyes  
“Open your eyes Cas, wanna see you always” Dean moaned as he continued sucking down to the base.

Castiel opened his eyes and put his hands in Deans hair. “Ah...I..” Cas said then he came down Deans throat.   
“Good boy” Dean said as he slipped his mouth off of the omegas cock and lined up againts the omegas hole. 

Cas was panting but still hard and wanting a knot and whining a bit before he felt Dean stuff himself in”Dean” was all he said and moaned, his eyes half lidded.  
“You ok, Cas? Dean looked at him questioning if he should continue.  
“Move” Cas moaned again againts Deans cock.

Dean chuckled and started slow making sure to drag it out, he angled him self so that with every thrust he made hit the right spot  
“Harder” Cas growled out between moans  
“ok bossy” Dean chuckled and thrusted harder   
“Fuck” Cas cursed as he Came for the second time.

Dean thrust harder and his knot was starting to form. After a few more thrusts he thrusted his knot into place and came inside his omega.   
“Cas” Dean moaned out.  
“Thanks alpha” Cas said sleeply

////

Dean and Cas were in their bedroom for 5 days before Castiels heat died down. 

It was 12:30 pm, Dean had this and tomorrow off to take care of Cas. He went to start lunch pizza sounded good so he put a frozen one in the oven and went and sat down in the living room.

“Dean?” Cas came out saying  
“on the couch, just put in lunch.” Dean said as Cas snuggled up to him.  
“Ugh, I just woke up here. Please don't knot my baby bro on the couch” Gabe said annoyed grabbing a poptart from the cabinet.  
“Gabe!” Castiel said blushing. My heat is over, besides I don't want you to see us have sex anyway.”  
“Good, I don't need to see that side of you bro.” Gabe laughed and plopped on the couch and put his feet up. “You guys coming with Sam and I to the ultrasound. Gonna grab dinner after”  
“Just think Dean, soon we can go find out if I am carrying a pup” Cas said smiling cuddling up to the alpha and kissing his neck.  
“Yeah, if that is ok with you Gabe” Dean smiled at him. “Can't wait to see the picture of my neice or nephew.”

Dean smiled.

The pizza dinged and the three of them ate pizza while Cas talked about their pups growing up together. The omegas laughing about matching outfits if they both had the same genders.

A knock on the door sounded and Dean went to look out the window.

“Who is it Dean?” Cas asked  
“I don't see anyone” Dean turned to the boys. “Stay seated ok.”

Dean went outside but not seeing anyone he went back inside. “Must be some neighbor kids playing a prank” Dean shrugged and closed the door.

 

Little did he know someone was watching the house and that knock on the door was to see if anyone was home.

“The older Winchester is home” The person watching the house said into the cell phone.  
“Make note of their activities. I want to know everything they do, The moment they wake up to the moment they go to bed.” Crowley said on the line. “don't call back till you have every little detail” The phone disconected.

///  
After work Sam came and picked up Sam and Castiel from the house then to Bobby's to Drop Castiel off with Dean. Dean wanted to do something special for Castiel before heading to the clinic with Sam and Gabe and told Sam before hand to drop him off.

“So whats going on Dean?” Castiel said confused when he got out of the impala and were headed to the mall.  
“I had something special made for you Cas, and It is finally ready” Dean looked down at Cas smiling  
“But you already gave me everything I could ever need Dean.” Cas said confused.  
“Cas, I really don't deserve you. Do you know that.” He chuckled and kept walking while squeezing Cas's hand.

They came to a Jewlery stand and Cas became more puzzled.  
“Dean?”

Dean spoke to the Jewler and she came back with a small velvet box.  
“Cas, I wanted to show you how much I love you, but words could not describe how much.”   
Dean opened the box to hold a silver ring with Green and Blue raindrops and the background green and blue on each side.

“Dean,Oh my. Its so beautiful” Cas slipped the ring on his ring finger and cried happy tears.  
“Just wait till the pup is born” Dean said. “We will get them something too. You made me so happy Cas” Dean kissed the omega as he lifted him up in his arms.  
///

At the clinc.

“Sam!” Gabe said shocked as he looked at the picture on the screen.  
“I know Gabe” Sam was speechless as he looked at the two little pup figures on the screen.

Twins they was having twins. 

“Uh, Do we know the sex yet?” Sam gulped like he was going to pass out.  
“Its a bit early to tell.” The tech chuckled “Next month and we should have a clear picture of what they are.” She cleared the gel off of Gabe and printed out the picture for them and left the room.

Dean and Castiel were out in the waiting room waiting for the news. And Castiel went to go get some chips out of the vending machine when they came out of the exam room.

“Sam why do you look like you have seen a ghost?” Dean looked worried but when he looked at Gabe he calmed down because he was smiling.

“Twins, thats why” Gabe laughed and nudged Sam.  
“Yeah, twins” Sam choked out.  
“Congrats Sammy” Dean laughed and patted his brothers shoulder and Cas looked up at the two.  
“What, Whats wrong?” He said as he chewed some chips.  
“Nothing!” Gabe huffed out handing the picture of the twins at Cas walking out to Sam's car.  
“Oh, twins!” Cas squeeked out. 

Sam ran outside trying to confort Gabe who broke down crying. 

“Dean, Why is Gabe crying though.” Cas frowned.  
“Sam is emotional and he is expressing it wrong, Sam is going to have to make it up to Gabe.”  
He chuckled as they entered the impala.”We have an appointment next week to make sure you are healthy with the pup.” he smiled.   
“You know already?” Cas smiled.  
“Yeah, your scent changed yesterday.” Dean put his hand on Cas's lap as they drove home.

 

“Ordering pizza” Dean called over the slamming of Sam and Gabes bedroom door.

They did not go out for dinner because Gabe was too angry at Sam and Cas felt sick when Dean mentioned burgers. 

They cuddled up for movies before bedtime even Gabe calmed down and cuddle up to Sam.

Cas fell asleep halfway through the movie and Dean picked him up and they went to bed.  
“Night Cas” Dean said kissing the sleeping omega on the forehead.  
“Night Dean” Cas said sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up to the sound of Castiel throwing up and hopped out of bed headed straight for the bathroom.

“Cas?” He poked his head in through the door to see his omega hugging the bowl.  
“I felt sick” Cas said weakly as he threw up again.  
“You are just 4 weeks in and already showing morning sickness?” Dean was worried something was wrong and he wanted to call the dr. to make sure this was normal.

“Hey, thought you were up Cassie.” Gabe walked in then had a frown noticing that he was throwing up.  
“Please say its normal Gabe” Dean said with panic.  
“Omegas can start morning sickness as soon as they get pregnant, Relax Dean-o” Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. “Read the pregnancy book Sam got” He walked out.

Castiel flushed the toliet and brushed his teeth. “I feel better now” he smiled and hugged Dean.  
“Want me to stay home today?” Dean kissed the top of Cas's head.  
“No. its ok Gabe and I were going to watch movies and play some board games.” Cas walked towards the dresser to get dressed. “Besides we need the money for when we need to buy clothes and stuff”  
“Ok, but get plenty of rest today and don't over do yourself with your garden.” 

Sam was out in the kitchen with Gabe eating a bagel 

“I know Sam” Gabe rolled his eyes “Ugh I'm pregnant not sick, omegas have been doing this forever I doubt doing things around the house will stress the pups out.”

“Guess Sam was having the same conversation” Dean chuckled and drank some coffee he poured.  
“I am four months pregnant you two.” Gabe gave a glare “ I am very capable of taking care of my own self.”  
“Ok excuse us.” Dean snickered as he sipped some more coffee “ well please look after Cas then. He is have extreme morning sickness.”  
“Always am Dean.” Gabe sighed

“Well I got to get to work” Sam said kissing Gabe goodbye for the day “see you at lunch”  
“Yeah.I got to head out too” Dean saw Cas head to the bathroom in a rush and frowned almost wanting to stay till Gabe pushed him out the door saying he will take Care of him.

///

“When do you want to go get them” The man looked at the winchesters leave said.  
“soon” Crowley said “Tell me, Do you ever see the omegas alone outside?  
“The young one Castiel seems to garden everyday in the backyard. He said looking at the house “Gabriel seems to come out with a drink and sit down every once in awhile. They both are out around Noon... Oh and sir”  
“Yes?” Crowley questioned  
“Gabriel seems to be pregnant sir.”  
“What of Castiel?” Crowley said annoyed that it was now harder for him. Breaking a bond can be done but now he had to hire someone to get rid of a pup.  
“Not that I know of But...” The man said  
“ But What?” Crowley was angry now. This guy was asking too much and not doing anything  
“Sir are you sure we should still kidnap them both? Castiel I get, but a pregnant omega and we are looking at imediate Death sentances by their alphas.” The man said as he looked at Castiel come out of the house into the backyard.  
“I know the law!” Crowley Yelled into the phone “They belong to me. They should be with me right now. Its their own damn fault if they get knocked up by the wrong alpha and I have to rid of it!

The man was having doubts of whether to grab the omegas or not “Sure Boss” the phone hung up and the man hung up his phone.

He looked at Castiel and saw him humming along to a song and rubbed his stomach. Now he understood that Castiel was pregnant also. His gut was telling him that if it were different and he wern't he would just grab the omega.

His mind flashed back to when he was younger alpha before all this shit he did with Crowley. He was newly mated to a young omega and she was his highschool crush, He remembers the day he came home from work to find her crying saying that they were to have a pup. All the happiness they shared came crashing down when she died. He spiraled into Debt and depression, then Crowley came and offered him a job and he took it.

Knowing that Crowley would get rid of the pups that they were carrying he needed to warn the winchesters instead.

He knew he needed to go into hiding since Crowley would send someone to take his place and kill him for rebeling, He waited till he saw the Impala in the driveway and when Dean went inside he went to the front door and knocked on it.

Dean opened the door “Who are you?” He frowned  
“Dean, my name is Gadreel and I need to tell you something very important please listen”  
“How do you know my name” Dean growled out balling up his fists.  
“Look before you hurt me listen to me first” Gadreel said. “Crowley knows where you are”  
“Crowley, The fucker that Zacharah wanted to sell my mate and his brother to, that Crowley?” Gadreel nodded and Dean suddenly punched him in the face. “how the fuck does he know where we are?”  
“I helped.” Another punch to the face  
“And what, you want me to hand them over to you?” Dean said gearing up for another hit.  
“Please hear me out” Gadreel had his hands out.

Dean put his fists down “Ok 5 minutes before I call the cops on your ass.”  
“I was going to help him, but when I saw that they were pregnant, I..I couldn't do it.” He spat out some blood onto the ground. “I lost a mate to another alpha while she was pregnant and seeing them brought flashbacks. She was killed instantly for being with me and not him, he found out she was expecting and...” tears formed in his eyes. “ Crowley thinks he is entitled to your mates just because he was promised years ago.”  
“I need to call my brother.” Dean growled out. “wait here a minute.” and closed the door

“Cas, Gabe please go into one of the bedrooms and don't come out till Sam or I say so please” Dean called out towards the livingroom where Gabe was and Cas poked his head in from the backyard.  
w“Everything ok?” Castiel questioned worrying.  
“Yes, Cas. Just trust me and stay with your brother.” Dean dialed Sam's cell.

After talking with Sam and telling him to hurry home he went back outside to Gadreel.  
“Ok, come inside and when Sam comes home we want all the info you have on us.” Dean said as calmly as he could.

Sam burst through the door 20 minutes later and Dean holding him back from killing Gadreel when he saw him.

Gadreel started from the beginning about how he came to work for Crowley in the first place. Then started telling them on what he was supposed to do,

“I have been following you guys for about three months.” He shamefully said. “ Crowley wanted me to find out your daily routines, See when the omegas were left alone or went out by themselves.”

“What was the end goal for you?” Sam seethed. “what do you get out of it, taking our mates.?”

“He would pay me 50k. For the capture.” Gadreel looked up at Sam “I was going to do it, Hell I have been hired for others to do this type of crap before.” Tears filling his eyes. “But never ones that were pregnant! Crowley wants them and will send another in my place, I just wanted to warn you guys of what he probably will do till he is stopped.” Gadreel headed towards the door. “I need to go into hiding before he kills me.”

///

Sam and Dean took the week off to make plans to keep their mates safe. Everyone they knew was in their house talking about what actions to take.

“Well we got the police on our side” Bobby said getting off the phone “Jody said she will have someone outside at all times watching the place.”

Everyone nodded. Castiel came up to tell Dean he was going to bed, it was 9pm and Dean kissed him goodnight telling him he will be right in. Gabe followed suit and kissed Sam goodnight.

“I also want someone in the house at all times.” Dean said standing up and grabbing beers from the fridge for everyone. “They do not leave this house unless they speak to me or Sam.”

Everyone agreed and called it a night. Next week they would work on shifts of at least one person to stay with Gabe and Cas while Dean and Sam can work.  
///

Dean took Castiels hand while they waited for the tech to come into the room. Castiel was 3 months and was getting the ultrasound to tell what he was having.

“Nervous?” Dean squeezed Castiels hand while the tech Came into the room.  
“Yeah, but excited.” Castiel whispered

Gabe came in two week prior with Sam and they found out they were having identical twin girls and Cas secretly hopes he has twin boys.

“Ok here we go” the tech said putting the gel onto Castiels stomach.

She moved around his stomach till little thump thumps were heard.  
“Ok, we got, oh..my..four little ones in there” she gasped “and the sex, we got four boys” she smiled at the shocked couple.

“Excuse me four...as in four” Dean rasped out in shock.  
“Yes, congrats mr. winchester” she wiped the gel of of Castiels stomach.

He knew Cas was showing a bit much for being 3 months but four pups along with Gabes twins that makes six pups in total. Cas was crying as he looked at the printed picture of the babies.

“So Cassie how many and what you having? Gabe waddled over towards him.  
“Four boys Gabe!” Castiel squeeled out with a laugh.

Sam grasped Dean on the shoulder and chuckled, “So still shocked at the news huh”

Dean just nodded.

After eating at the roadhouse and telling Ellen and Jo the news and getting congrats from the pair they went home. Castiel was exhausted and went to bed.

///  
The next two months went by smoothly Gabe nearing 7 month and eating everything in the house and Castiel nearing 5 months but looking 7, slept a lot. Bobby and or Jody would be in the house to watch them. 

Overall it seemed like Crowley gave up on them.

“Gadreel is nowhere to be found” Crowley slammed his fist on his desk “Must of gotten a heart all the sudden. Those omegas are watched around the clock now, he must of tipped them off”

“What do you want us to do Boss” The lackies said in unison  
“Nothing for now, Let them have false sense of security. Let those pups be born and when they think all is safe...” Crowley laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gives birth to his twin girls.  
> A new love develops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more days to for the chance to name Cas and Deans Boys.

Over the next two weeks while talking with Bobby and explaing how he wanted to expand his working in restoration in cars Dean and Sam with the help of Gadreel saying he would be honored if they would take him as the offical bodyguard of the house, They bought a big plot of land with the hopes of building a big house(enough room so each pup can have their own room+ a small cottage for Gadreel in the back) and garage lot. It would take awhile for everything to be complete but at least they had a start on what they were going to do.

Gadreel took to watching the Omegas while both Sam and Dean had to work and got along with them easily. Making sure they ate and never left alone if they went outside, Even doing the baby shopping for them.

///  
Gabe gave birth to his twin girls on a warm breezy summer night.

The family were in the middle of playing Monopoly and Gabe was flashing all the cash he was raking in from all the properties he owned and laughing at how the others groaned at handing him their money.

“Ha! you owe me $1500 Samsquatch, ouch!” Gabe said and then clutched his stomach.  
“Gabe?” Sam stopped laughing and looked at his mate  
“Hm, its nothing seems like they are kicking more on my ribs tonight.” Gabe half laughed

Sam handed Gabe his money that he owed.

Dean rolls the dice but as he does Gabe doubles over and yelps.  
“Sam, I think I am in labor” He says in between pants and groans as a contraction hits him.  
“Shit.. Ok ok.” Sam panics.  
“Calm down Sam” Castiel says taking Gabes hand while Dean hauls both omegas up.  
“Sam grab the overnight bag you packed for Gabe, And Dean you get the other bag full of baby items.” Castiel directs the two men while taking Gabe to Sam's car.

Castiel straps Gabe into the car and tells him that he and Dean will follow right behind him, Gabe looks at his brother as another contraction hits and Cas shuts the car door.

///

Sam rolls Gabe into the hospital and he is whining and panting, Sam looks like a deer caught in headlights when Dean and Cas walk in.

“Please someone get them out” Gabe screams out at the nurse who wheels the omega back with Sam following. 

“You think I will be that bad” Castiel laughs resting his head on Deans shoulder.

*Eight hours later and many profanities towards Sam later *

Sam comes out of the delivery room and out into the waiting area and sighs happily  
“They are here, I have two daughters” He exclaimed

Dean and Cas follow Sam to where Gabe is sleeping, Two seperate craddles side by side and two little pups wrapped in pink and yellow are sleeping as well.

“Congrats, Sammy” Dean hugged his little brother.

Cas is looking at the two bundles and cries happy tears.

“Have you picked names yet?” Cas asks as Dean gives him a kiss on the head.  
“Yeah, but I want to do the introduction when Gabe is awake.” Sam whispered.

Dean and Cas go home because Cas needs to sleep since he can see the omega yawning and needs to be off his feet. The bid the pair goodbye and tell Sam that they will come in tomorrow to see them.

Back at the house Cas falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Dean gets undressed and follows suit wrapping his arms around the sleeping omega and holding him close. “I love you angel” He kisses him on the neck.

“Love you” Castiel says sleepily.  
///  
The next day they enter into the room Sam and Gabe are in Both Babies are being held by the parents   
Gabe is feeding one of the girls while Sam is cooing at the other.  
“Aww, Sammy such a beautiful girl” Dean coos at the hazel eyed sandy blonde girl in his brothers arms.  
“Her name is Willow Winchester.” Gabe says burping the girl in his arms gesturing for Sam to switch Babies.  
“Mary winchester” Gabe continues as he sets Mary to latch on to his breast.  
“After our mom” Dean tears up looking at Mary. She looked just like her too but with Gabe in there, light blonde hair Brown eyes.  
“Want to hold her?” Gabe says looking to Dean handing Mary to Sam to pass to Dean.

Dean holds Mary and she looks at him with wide eyes and he instantly falls in love with his neice, Cas is holding Willow and is feeling the Same thing and crying about how much he loves her. They switch Babies and love is all around the room with the pair and crying sounds saying the babies are hungry again.

Visiting hours are over Gabe will be home tomorrow with the twins but he is still tired and needs to rest till then.  
///  
The house is busy the next few weeks, the twins are home and sleeping with the help of Castiel and Ellen and Jo, Gabe wont let Gadreel near his babies yet.(protective omega insticts). Things seem to be working out soothly with the new garage, It was built quickly and word of mouth got out and with Sam keeping the books, They started constuction on the new house.

Also what seems to be happening is a new romance between Gadreel and Jo. He seems to be infatuated with her, taking orders from her and doing everything it is she wants. He brought her flowers when they had lunch at the roadhouse and she blushed at him. Dean just stared at her, Jo blushed! In all the years he had known her she had never had done that.

Ellen seemed to notice that Gadreel liked Jo to and had a heart to heart talk with him. (more of if you hurt my daughter and you wont be an Alpha anymore talk).

And so that started that, He asked her out and they started dating.

Sam and Dean were working on the plans for the new house. It would be a few month before they needed to have the bluprints ready but sooner is better than later. They sat everyone down pulling up a extra chair for Gadreel since he needed to tell them what kind of cottage layout was best.

“Its too early Dean-o” Gabe yawned  
“I know it's early but the contstuction is gonna start soon and we need to set up the bluprints”  
“why do you need us to help” Cas said grumpily, Dean knew he was not a morning person “Just make sure to include enough rooms for all the pups” he yawned and turned to go back to bed and Gabe went back to his.

“Well, that went well” Gadreel laughed “I can help out if you guys want”  
“Thanks Gad, We also need the bluprints for your place too” Dean said filling his coffee cup.  
“On the property?” He was shocked, he thought that he was just being a bodyguard.  
“No, we would like you to live with us” Sam smiled “Since you and Jo seem to be going strong and she is like our sister...We want you to have your own little place”   
“Thank you guys” Gadreel teared up.

They got the bluprints to what they wanted drawn up. It would be a three story home, Eight rooms and five bathrooms. The adults would have the top floor while the kids would have the second. A huge backyard for Cas to have his gardening and bees if he wanted. Bay windows with a large livingroom and walk in kitchen. A high fence would be placed between the garage and the house so nobody would disturb the family, Along with a gate for the outside.

Gadreel would have a two story cottage, three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a spacious livingroom and a walk in kitchen and share the backyard with the winchesters.

They all agreed on a big pool for the kids to enjoy.

 

With everything drawn up Dean said he would drop off the bluprints when they go to work tomorrow.

“Dean?” Cas came out wincing and tears streaming down his face.  
“Cas!” Dean shouted as he saw the look on his mates face.  
“I think my water broke, I..I am not due yet.” He cried  
“Shhh, remember you are carrying four pups. They said you would deliver early” Dean hugged Cas  
“At 34 weeks?” He hicupped and winced again as a contraction hit him.  
“Lets greet our babies, Cas” Dean smiled down at Cas who weakly smiled back.

“Sam can you meet us at the hospital with Cas's stuff?” Dean called from the front door  
“Gadreel watch Gabe” Sam yelled over his shoulder as he went into Dean's room.

 

Dean rushed Cas to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean it hurtssss” Castiel whined with tears in his eyes  
“I know baby, we are almost at the hospital” Dean took Castiels hand

Dean pulled up to the hospital area and quickly ran in and got a nurse telling them his mate was in labor.

Dean ran back out just as the nurse was coming out with the wheelchair. Cas was full on crying now from his contractions as he was wheeled in.

Dean, you are gonna stay with me right? Cas hicupped as he was laid onto the delivery bed  
“Wouldn't dream of leaving you,” Dean kissed the top of his head.

The doctor came in with two nurses beside her.  
“Castiel Winchester, expecting four pups, how far are his contractions?”  
“They are about 10minutes apart” Dean said  
“Ok. lets see then” she lifted the sheet and checked to see how dialated the omega was “ half way there Castiel” She smiled “ We will check again in an hour”

About an two hours of contractions the doctor came in telling Castiel it was time to push.  
“Ok castiel big push now” The doctor said  
///  
Four hours later and the first baby boy was born.  
“You are doing great Cas” Dean kissed Castiels sweaty forehead.

“Looks like the next one is coming along soon” The doctor smiled.  
“No! I can't” Castiel cried out before he felt like he had to push again.  
“Come on Cas,” Dean cheered him on.

Baby number two was born 10 minutes right after his brother.

Castiel was panting, his eyes drooping and he wanted to just sleep.  
“Cas, they are so beautiful Cas.” Dean coo'd keeping his eyes at the omega.

“No more” Cas whispered out.  
“I know, but we have two more to go” Dean smiled at the tired omega.  
“why did you put four in me?” Cas whined as a contraction hit

Baby number 3 was born 15 minutes later.  
Baby number 4 was born 20 minutes after.

Castiel passed out from exhaustion from the five hours of pushing as they cleaned him up and wheeled him to a private room.

///

Gabe and Sam came in with the twins the next morning. Castiel was still sleeping but Dean was looking at his babies with the fondness of a new father he barely reconized his brother coming over towards him.

“Wow, four boys.” Sam said looking at the bundles of sleeping babies.  
“Yeah, we are gonna have a full house.” Dean chuckled.  
“Cassie is ok right?” Gabe looked at his brother's sleeping form  
“Yeah, the doctors checked in on him this morning said he would be sleeping for most of the day.” Dean turned to pick up one of his sons who started to cry.  
“Do we have names?” Gabe said looking at Dean excitedly.  
“Yes we do, Cas told me that he was ok with me telling you guys” Dean put down the baby he was holding.

He motioned for both men to come over, “This black haired green eyed boy is named Riley”  
Moving on to the next baby “ This brown haired green eyed boy is named Adam”  
“This beautiful boy Brown haired with one blue and one green is named Dylan”  
“And the last but not least we have a Black haired blue eyed boy named Noah”  
“Welcome to the Winchester pack little guys” Sam said smiling down.  
///

It was a few days before Castiel was released from the hospital and the pups were brought home.

The babies were very active in the crying department. And when one started crying they all started and that prompted the twins to start crying as well, Castiel would be breastfeeding one pup only have another one cry and that made him cry. Dean tried to help but got yelled at for getting in the way and was told to just go to work by an upset Castiel.

Jo came over with Gadreel and helped out with chores around the house as did the others as best as they could.

It settled down in the home as fall hit and the leaves were turning. The twins were five months old while Castiels pups were turning two months and started following a sleep pattern. The house was quiet and Castiel was sleeping for more than 20 minutes for once with Dean wrapped around him.  
///

The house that was being built had been halfway completed on the outside and started to look like a real house. Dean was looking at it on his lunch break thinking that they might be able to move in beginning of next year. Dean hated leaving Cas to watch the kids by himself and he knew Sam hated to leave Gabe too.

They decided to take the omegas on a date night without the pups. Something to show them that they mean a lot to them.

“Dean I don't want to leave the pups” Cas frowned while burping Dylan. “They are only two months old.  
“Cas, its only for a short while. Besides Jo and Gadreel will be here to protect them” Dean smiled and used his best puppy face.  
“Can they handle six pups?” Castiel quipped with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, They can. Jo has told me Gadreel was in a household where he raised his brothers and sisters.”  
Dean kissed Castiel on the lips.

 

Dean and Sam took the omegas out to see a movie and then out to a nice dinner. It was a nice and quiet change of scenery from the last few months and when they returned home everything was quiet and calm. Jo and Gadreel watching a movie on the couch, The babies sleeping soundly in their beds.

They bid goodnight to the pair and headed to bed themselves after checking again on the children.

/// 6 months later.

The houses were complete all they needed were furniture, taking the day off of work and closing the garage so that they could shop online for stuff they needed. Cas wanted the whole family to spend the day together in the house. With crawling infants they had to put babygates up around the areas so they don't hurt themselves and childproof locks.

Dean did not care what type of furniture he had as long as Cas was happy with it. They already took the stuff from the old house and had movers set it up in the new one so all they had to do was fill the new rooms with kid stuff but that would be later. 

Cas went out to the backyard and smiled when Dean told him that he planned for at least two beehives for him so they could collect honey. He waved at Jo who came out of their house (they became mates two months ago and everyone cheered when it happened) He made a mental note to look up each flower to see which type of honey it produced.

Gabe came out and shouted out to them “ Can't wait till it warms up to try that pool. Wait till the kids try it they are gonna laugh their little butts off”  
“You just want Sam in a bathingsuit Gabe” Cas chuckled  
“I can want two things Cassie” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows

Castiel and Dean laughed heading back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

All six pups decided to have both birthdays together they were turning five years old and threw a pool party and invited the whole kindergarden class the pups were in.

Dean flipped burgers while the other parents mingled and watched the pups play and laugh.

Soon it was time to open presents and sing happy birthday,

“These are from Jo and I” Gadreel said handing each pup a small box.  
“Each of them are engraved with your names.” Jo smiled.

Each pup had their own piece of Jewlery, The girls had “W” lockets while the boys had bracelets with a “W”.  
“Thank you aunt Jo, Uncle Gadreel. All the pups said in unison.

///

A few weeks later Dean got a call from Castiel at the garage.  
“Two of the boys seem to have presented and are calling for you” He cried out  
“Calm down Cas, Its gonna be ok. I am right next door, be there in 5.” Dean hung up the phone telling Sam before he left for the house.

Castiel was pacing back and forth in front of the front door.  
“Cas, Why are you down here?” Dean said as he entered the door and Cas ran into his arms.  
“Adam and Noah, They presented as Omega” Cas sobbed into Deans shirt.  
“Whats wrong with that?” Dean tried to soothe Cas.  
“I hated it... presenting was the worse thing for me, being treated different.” Cas sniffled  
“You are not with your father anymore, they will not be treated any different than their other siblings or cousins. And if anyone at school treats them as such they will have to deal with me.” Dean growled “Werid thing is, I would of thought maybe all of them would of presented together” he chuckled.

Dean and Cas went upstairs to see Gabe in the room with both boys. Dean now understood why they wanted to share a room and be together all the time, Adam and Noah were quiet of the four while Dylan and Riley were rough housers and loud.

“Hey Dean-O” Gabe said coming to the door “The boys were upset, they thought they did something wrong when you ran out of the room Cassie.” Gabe frowned.

Cas sat down on the bed and hugged his boys. “No my sweet boys, you guys did nothing wrong. It was me that was wrong.”  
“How so papa?”Noah asked looking up  
“Your uncle and I, when we presented Omega did not have the best experance” Cas teared up at the memory of him being six and his dad shouting at him for what he was. “You two will never deal with that”   
“What happened?” Adam shifted closer  
“I will tell you when you are older and can understand it better” Cas said with a promising look.

 

Later that Same week the other two had presented as well but as Alphas. Dean and Cas already knew that they would present as such so Cas didn't freak out as much.  
“How come we didn't present?” Willow pouted as she ate her cereal.  
“Everyone is different Sweetheart, Sometimes girls take longer. Mom told uncle Cas and I that she didn't till she was 8 yrs.” Gabe chuckled at the pouty face, she looked so much like Sam when she did that it was adorable.  
“Come on you two” Sam said getting their backpacks “The boys are in the car already and we are gonna be late”

Sam and Dean took turns driving the kids to school letting one or the other sleep in every other morning.

///  
It was beginning to snow and winter break was starting soon when Gabe answered the phone

“Hello?” Gabe said into the phone  
“Am I speaking to Gabe or Samual winchester?” the voice said   
“Uhm, who is this?” Gabe demanded, he was not going to answer a random stranger  
“Its about your kids Mr. Winchester. Your daughters.” The voice was annoyed now  
“ What about them!” Gabe yelled into the phone.  
“Well it seems that they have presented at school and need to be picked up.”  
“I will get Sam to pick them up right away” Gabe hung up and dialed Sam.

Sam rushed over towards the school. His daughters were in the principals office sitting down huddled near each other. Sam was wondering why they were sitting alone, He went into the office and noticed that they presented as Omegas right away. 

“Why are my girls sitting alone, They are clearly distressed!” Sam said as he hugged them. “They presented as omegas they should be protected, You guys have all grades at this school!” Sam continues as he walks up to the principal.  
“Even if they haven't matured yet, Its still dangerous for them to be alone!” Sam was angry. He could not believe they just left his daughters outside the office to defend for themselves.

“Mr.Winchester, I apologize but they are clearly fine with being left alone for 5 minutes.” The principal said. Sam wanted to punch this woman for even saying that but then Mary spoke,

“Daddy, I want to go home” Mary cried out wiping her nose on her shirt.  
“Me too” Willow was holding onto her sister.

Sam picked up his daughters and left.

///

Christmas was just around the corner and the house was full of lights and singing.

Gadreel was watching the kids while the five adults went christmas shopping (Jo wanted to go pick out something special for Gadreel because she had a surprise for him and wanted to wait till christmas day to tell him)

The mall was reall crowded with everyone and their families out shopping at once. Dean told them to buddy up. Noone was to go into a store by themselves, If they were shopping for someone in perticular take someone with you.

After three hours of shopping and getting dinner on the way home they finally returned home but something felt off.

“Hello... Boys? Dean called out “Gadreel...Girls?”

No Answer... The lights were out and when Dean turned them on the whole house was trashed.  
Castiel ran from the livingroom to the kitchen eyes wide, Gadreel was laying in the kitchen knocked out. “Dean!” He yelled out.

Dean ran to where Castiel was and saw Gadreel on the floor and checked his pulse.  
“Still breathing, just knocked out.” Dean rasped out as Jo screamed as she saw him.  
“What the fuck happened!” Gabe screamed out “I can find the kids, they are not in any of the rooms!”

Gadreel stirred and slowly got up. “Kids!” he shouted as he tried to get up  
“Where are they!” Castiel yelled out in tears as he fell to the ground shaking.  
“Crowley.” Gadreel said “Told me that since you two stole his omegas he was going to steel yours, Then had his men hit me in the head with a baseball bats”

 

“NO! We got to call Jody, call everyone now!” Dean yelled out


	9. Chapter 9

“He took the pups!” Castiel yelled over and over again in tears Jo had to sit him down so Dean could talk to the police.

Gabe was no better, the whole ordeal stunned him into silence and he was just sitting in the floor with his knees to his chest.

Jody was over the house taking Gadreels statement on what happened and what he was doing up intill he was knocked out.

“We all sat to watch a movie, The girls, Adam and Noah wanting to watch Frozen. It was pretty quiet and we were enjoying the movie singing along to the songs while we all bundled under a blanket to keep warm.” He teared up as he continued “ Riley brought up the fact he was hungry and since we already had dinner I got up to fix a snack for the six. I was only in the kitchen for a brief moment when the door slammed open and the kids screamed. I ran out of the kitchen to see four men dressed in blue suits and two dressed in black ones, Then Crowley appeared stated that the Winchester boys owed him some omegas. I tried the best I could to shield the pups but the men he brought with them grabbed me and beat the shit out of me” He full on sobbed “The laughter from Crowley as he said to the men to just Grab the brats even the Alpha ones was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.”

“What would he want with a bunch of 5 year olds” Jo spoke up from the couch.

“Oh God” Gabe whined out “He is going to... train them to be” Gabe couldn't finish he was grasping for air.  
“Cas do you know what your brother is talking about? Sam held on to Gabe whispering to him to breathe in and out.  
“Yes,” he said in a small voice and closed his eyes as tears fell. “Its not uncommon for Alphas to want to train omegas to be a perfect mate. Our father was trying to do that with us before we ran off” his face paled “ Either he is going to sell them or...Train them for his own personal gain”

“Fucking hell he wont” Dean roared in his alpha voice and Sam nodded in agreement “I am gonna find our kids if its the last thing I do!”  
“Hold on there” Jody put a hand on his shoulder “We can't have you go out and do anything crazy, I put an warrant out for his arrest for kidnapping and have units searching all over in different areas and even some in different states. By Law You have the right as Alphas to hash out punishment as seen fit when we bring him in. Let the police do their Jobs. Do I make myself clear!” She used her Alpha voice on the pair.

They both Growled but nodded   
“Good now wait by the phone and we will call you with any leads” She said and left and Dean collapsed to the floor crying with Cas crawling up to him.

///  
Dean closed down the garage, Neither he nor Sam wanted to work. Gadreel was told to stay away for awhile (It wasn't that they blamed him for what happened, it was just Dean was angry everytime he saw him and didn't want to hurt him by accident) Castiel and Gabe slept in the kids rooms each night rotating between rooms as each day passed with no word from Jody. The house was filled with Sadness and dispair on never being able to see their pups again.

It was about two weeks before the phone rang with news.  
“Hello?” Dean answers  
“We got him” Jody answered the phone “But he wont tell us where the pups are.  
“Bring him here!” Dean snarled out. “I will get him to tell us.

“Dean?” Sam said as he came downstairs with a tray of dishes.  
“They got Crowley, Jody is bringing his here now. He wont say where he is hiding the pups but we will make him tell us” Dean growled out and Sam ran upstairs to tell the omegas who rushed downstairs.

Jody came up in a van at sunset. She opened the back of the van and brought out Crowley who was gagged and handcuffed.

Cas and Gabe said they wanted to be apart of this and wanted to hear what he had to say,

After restraining him with a rope tied behind his back to the handcuffs and a pole in the backyard they had set up the took off the gag.

“Where are our pups!” Dean spat out at the man

Crowley only laughed as he saw Gabe and Cas which made Dean punch his square in the face and let Sam do the same.

“Where are our pups!” Sam asked this time growling  
“I am having them trained to become good little omegas.” Crowley spat out some blood “Even your little Alphas will serve a purpose.

Dean punched him this time and picked up a hammer. “Last time before I start smashing things”

“Oh Dean, You took my omegas away from me without thinking of the reprecusions to your actions. They were already going to be mated when you just took them without asking.” Crowley chided

Dean took the hammer and smashed it down on crowley's foot and he screamed.  
“Try again asshole” Sam yelled through his screaming.

///

After an hour of breaking every bone in his legs and taking a knife and cutting his face and sticking it in his kneecaps he finally told them where to find the pups.

“Ok, Ok, They are with Zachariah. He said he will train the disobedience out of the little brats and treat the alpha ones as his own sons that he wished he had. Crowley huffed out in pain.

“So dad has them” Cas pales knowing that his dad is the king at verbal abuse. 

He promised his kids they would never have to go through that and here they were going through it.

Dean raises the knife and slashes Crowleys throat ending the poor excuse of an alphas life.

“Lets go get our kids” Dean says to Sam

Jody agrees for the family to come along, the kids are probably scared to death and need their omega dads to comfort them.  
///

Its dawn when they are arriving back to what they left behind 7 years ago, the memory of running and hidding stings Gabes brain when he thinks back to when he took Cassies hand and ran. It looks so different now, They are different now. As the police cruisers surround the place and closing off the exits the two omegas wait in the car for the all clear so they can walk in. They had said they wanted to talk to their dad before they go home and see if their mom is still around.

An hour later and the coast is clear and the men are arrested and put into trucks to be taken into custody. Castiel and Gabe get out of the van and walk with Jody into their old home.

Zachariah is there in handcuffs and the pups light up and run to them the moment they see their papas.  
“Whores” he shouts out “ I knew I should have beat the submission into you two when you omegas were younger”  
“Shut the fuck up” Gabe shouts at him “You help kidnap our pups for what reason, Because we didn't want to mate to a creepy alpha who had omegas lining his home?”  
“Omegas serve an Alphas needs boy” He sneers  
“I used to think that, and when I was brought into the Winchester household I was planning at first to do just that to keep Cassie safe and a roof over my head” Gabe stood up from hugging his girls “But the things they taught and showed me was that just because we are different does not mean we are beneath Alphas.” Dean and Sam came in the room and kneeled onto the floor next to their mates and hugged and kissed the pups along with their mates. “See dad, Not everyone is an asshole like you.”

Jody came up behind Zachariah and lifted him off the ground and took him into the van where he would be in jail for aiding in kidnapping.

///

After the whole ordeal everyone slept in the same room wrapped around each other in confort knowing that they are now safe and can finally move on.

Jo knocked on the door the next morning with Gadreel in hand and the pups showered them with kisses and told him that it wasn't his fault. Jo telling everyone that the surprise that had before everything went south was that she was expecting their first pup. (She was about ten weeks along)

///

8 months later

Castiel had finally gotten to beekeeping and was harvesting his honey for the first time. He had a special reason too. Today was Jo went into labor with their little girl and he wanted to surprise them with his fist batch of Honey collected from the hives.

“The family is growing huh?” Dean says wrapping his arms around his mate  
“Mhmm, And with Jo having their little girl” Cas stopped talking.  
“Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrow  
“Yes Dean, I am pregnant again” He giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending is here

Dean noticed changes in his household ever since they got the kids back.

The kids started to develop moods (not that he thought it was a bad thing, they were growing pups) but not all of them were good behaviors. Cas called his brother and their mates into the kitchen for a meeting when Riley started to act out at school and Cas went to pick him up. Another incident was Mary throwing a fit when she had to sit away from Noah who also threw a fit for the same reason.

The other kids were acting out as well and the parents were given warnings about their behaviors and it was worrying the whole family that Zachariah did more than the kids said.

Gabe went upstairs and got all the kids, they no longer wanted to share bedrooms anymore and it hurt Gabe to see the only ones who did were Noah and Mary.

Cas sat down next to the kids “Kids, we have been having problems with your attitutes lately.”  
Dean added “Did anything other than Zachariah keeping you guys locked away happen?” He looked at all six pups  
“Like what?” Dylan huffed folding his arms.

Dean knew they were hidding something, like they were afraid they would get in trouble.

Sam came over near Gabe. “I think they need to hear the whole story of what it was like growing up with him” Sam sighed “I know they are only 8yrs but maybe if you explain it they will understand its ok to talk about it.”

both omegas agreed.

Gabe told his story of growing up with his father and how he was belittled everyday when he presented at 6. His father would hit his mother in front of him in front of Cas who was 2 at the time telling him that Alpha's had the right to do as they pleased to omegas if they disobeyed.His two older brothers(Sam and Dean never heard of them speak of them before and were shocked to hear that they had brothers) were Alphas and acted just like Zachariah. He made sure to look hard at Riley and Dylan to get the point across to never treat an omega like that. He went on to show them the scar he had on his side from when he was 14, He had disobeyed his father's orders by not mating an Alpha who was way older than him by running away the first time. When his father's men had caught him his father took a firepoker and stuck him. He never lost his spirit and from then forth made a promise to take care of his younger brother.

Cas spoke next taking the spot where Gabe stood.

He told them of when he presented as omega and his father had basically slapped the shit out of his mom, Telling her that she messed up again. For the first few years before he had presented he didn't know why Gabe was hated by his father but soon understood when the abuse came towards him. When Gabe ran away for the first time he hated him, He wanted to go with him but was scared that his father was going to kill him. His self esteem was low that he believed his father about omegas, And the abuse continued for years and then Gabe told him that they were to be sold to an alpha together. Gabe took him away before his first heat hit and could be taken away againts his will, That is when he and Gabe met Dean and he introduced them to a world that was not all full of cruel Alphas.

“Why are you telling us this papa?” Noah questioned.  
“Because all of you have been acting out” He frowned “ And we think it has to do with something that happened with Zachariah something that you are not telling us”

Riley and Dylan frowned.

“Yes” Gabe looked at the two.  
“He tried to get us to yell and hit our brothers and cousins” Riley looked down.  
“He wouldn't feed us till we at least said something mean” Dylan added.

“And you did!” Adam yelled out  
“Yeah!” the other three chimmed in.

“Ok, Ok” Dean said raising his voice a bit  
“You know none of it's true, Whatever Zachariah had told you” Sam said frowning.  
“Still hurts” Willow said  
“I know sweetheart” Gabe hugged her

///  
The following week they had made an appointment for the pups to get counseling and to talk out their feelings.

It was working and there were no more outbursts at school or at home anymore.

Cas Gave birth to a little girl and they named her Elle Winchester.

Everything was finally in order and settled down. Everyone was happy

 

If you asked Gabe ten years ago if he thought he would have two kids and a loving mate he would laugh at you and say something sarcastic.

If you asked Cas if he ever thought he would have a loving alpha who cared about him when all he was raised to believe there was nothing but a cruel and harsh world for omegas out there, he wouldn't believe you. But he has that now and five pups to prove it too.

 

Fin


End file.
